


Ache

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Chuck, Dom!Chuck, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, sub Reader, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck says your not allowed to touch yourself but you can't take it any longer so you disobey. What will happen when Chuck finds out you disobeyed him.</p><p>Follow me for more fanfic on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

You were aching. Your pussy was drenched. Chuck had been gone somewhere with Gabriel. You hadn’t had a release in days. You were strictly forbidden to masterbate unless Chuck granted permission which rarely happened. You know Chuck told you not to touch yourself but you can’t take it anymore.

Screw it. You think to yourself. You strip off all your clothes after checking to make sure the door was locked. You couldn’t stand to think what would happen if Sam or Dean walked in.

“Oh Chuck.” You moan quietly slipping a finger into your dripping wet pussy. You use your other hand to massage your clit.

“Y/N!” You hear a familiar voice boom. You squeal before pulling the sheets around yourself.

“Chuck what the fuck!” You scream.

“I believe I should be the one asking that little girl.” He says as he saunters over to the bed. “What were you about to do?” He asks pushing a stray piece of hair away from your eyes.

“I was going to touch myself.” You whisper looking down at your hands feeling your cheeks turn red.

“And is that allowed?” He says gripping your chin and forcing you to look up at him.

“No daddy.” You say trying to avoid his eyes.

“What happens when you disobey me baby girl?” He asks knowing the answer already but he loved to hear you say those three little words.

“I get punished.” You say jerking yourself out of his grip and burying your face in your hands. 

“Face down on the bed.” He commands standing up. You do as he says and feel ropes bind your wrists and ankles to the bedposts. You hear him take of his belt and feel the warm leather against your backside. 

“Why am I punishing you?” He asks rubbing a soft but large hand on your ass.

“Because I was a bad girl. I touched myself without your permission.” You mutter into the mattress.

“Correct. You know only I am allowed to make you cum.” He says removing his hand. You feel the leather belt leave you butt and brace yourself for the oncoming impact.

SMACK

You wince when you hear and feel the crack of the whip on your sensitive backside. “Count.” Chuck demands.

“One.” You whisper into the mattress.

“Good girl.” He praises before he lifts the belt away from you.

SMACK

“Two Daddy.” Your voice barely above a whisper.

“I think we’ll go with ten total ok princess?” 

“Ok Daddy.” You mutter scared of the oncoming blows.

After the eighth spanking you feel the tears start to form and they’re falling by the ninth.

“Just one more princess.” He reassures you before you feel the harsh slap of the leather on your skin. You cry out in pain and know you won’t be able to sit for a week at least.

“Baby girl are you alright?” You hear the belt fall from his hand onto the floor. He drops to his knees next to the bed. “Princess look at me.” He commands and you hear the fear in his voice. 

“Chuck I’m fine that one just really hurt. I promise I won’t do it again.” You mutter moving away from him as he crawls on the bed next to you.

“I’m sorry but I had to punish you. Can I make you feel better now?” He asks with a smirk.

“Yes please Chuck. Need you.” You plead. He snaps his fingers and he’s naked above you.

“Ready?” He asks. You nod eagerly.

You groan as he slams himself hard inside you. “You ok?” He asks slightly out of breathe.

“Yes. Chuck please move.” You moan against his neck as you suck the soft skin.

“Anything for you baby girl.” He says before he pulls out slightly and slams hard into you. You moan as you feel your orgasm build. Chuck’s lips find your hardened nipples and he nips the tender flesh with his teeth.

“Chuck oh please.” You whimper. “Need uhg.” You groan as he slams himself inside you. “Cum please.” You beg not sure if you can hold it.

“Not yet.” He grunts before he moves a hand down towards your asshole. He pushes his finger inside and you almost explode from the dual sensation.

“Please.” You moan.

“Cum for me Y/N.” Chuck whispers leaning down so his lips are next to your ear. 

“CHUCK!” You moan as you come apart around him.

“UGH Y/N!” Chuck shouts pumping his seed into you.

“How did I get so lucky to have you?” He asks remaining inside you and wrapping his strong arms around you.

“I think I’m the lucky one you are God after all.” You tease lightly as he presses a soft kiss to your head.

“Your wrong you are the most precious thing in the universe. You are the most important thing in the world to me. Therefore I am the lucky one.” He argues playfully his arms tightening around you.

“I love you Chuck.” You whisper closing your eyes as he gently slides out of you.

“I love you too princess.” He whispers as your breathing evens out.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


End file.
